Dream Drop Distance: The Nyrolian Edition
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: This here is my version of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. where I added my OC, Nyra. The reason I decided to give her a bigger role is that you have noticed that most of the Kingdom Hearts series focus in on a trio, such as Terra, Aqua and Ventus in Birth by Sleep. I own nothing except for Nyra and this story. Rated for spoilers from the game's cutscenes and a Riku/OC pairing
1. Prologue

_Nyra's POV_

I was tending to my garden when I heard the Gummi Ship landing, I ran down the path to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy towards the tower door with Sora along with another boy who looks to be around my age and made me wonder if he was either an Azurian or, like myself, a Star Child due to reading that a Star Child that have either Azurian, or human, blood being more dominate was considered as extremely rare; rarer than inheriting wings and/or magical abilities. His silver hair that fell to the nape of his neck moved gently as he stopped and turned his head, allowing me to see his breathtaking aqua eyes. Once I realized that he is looking at me, I quickly got out of his sight. I don't know why my heart can't stop beating fast just thinking about him, it seems that everything about him is like his eyes, breathtaking. As I hope that he didn't come my way, I heard Sora calling out to him; "Are you coming Riku?" Riku, so he must be the friend Sora mentioned when he came to the tower with Donald and Goofy. When I cautiously went to the door, I saw him catching up to Sora and continuing up the stairs to see Master Yen Sid; remembering that Grandpa has asked Mickey to bring them to have them take part in a Mark of Mastery Exam. As I came to Grandpa Yen Sid's study, I heard him talking. Even though I know better than to eavesdrop, I tiptoed to the study, brushed my raven hair aside and carefully pressed my ear to the door.

* * *

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War". What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light; Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words; he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders; an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate." Master Yen Sid said, causing everyone, including myself to be surprised. "But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the king, and Riku; we can take on anything. Right, Riku?" Sora's voice came up, "I don't know. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested." A new voice, which I figured that the voice is Riku's, replied to Sora's. "Riku...Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch; me and Riku will pass with flying colors!" Sora said with confidence, after a brief pause, Grandpa Yen Sid's voice then came up. "Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin. If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the "Sleeping Keyholes", are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from darkness; but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They are called "Dream Eaters", and there are two kinds; "Nightmares", which devour happy dreams; and benevolent "Spirits", which consume the Nightmares. The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world. "

* * *

That is when I had a vision similar to the one I told Master Yen Sid; in the vision, I saw an elderly man with golden eyes gesturing his hand as if he was about to perform some magic and twelve more of the same man appeared, which five of them changed form. One of the five turned into a young man with silver hair and having an uncanny resemblance to Terra, another one turned into a man with long, frayed blue hair framing his face; though slicked back in wild spikes at the top, and the X-shaped scar between his piercing eyes. The third turned into a man with gold eyes, dark hair with several silver streaks tied into a long ponytail, an eyepatch that cover his right eye and a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. The last two transformed into the Heartless and Nobody that Mickey mentioned. The thirteen men then attacked Sora and Riku, with the Heartless pulling the chains attached to Riku, while the Nobody and the young man grabbing the unconscious Sora and placing him in one of the thirteen thrones. And with that, the vision ended, leaving me with a horrible realization; Even though Master Xehanort hasn't been revived yet, he is still going after Sora and Riku by interfering with the Exam. I snapped back into reality in time to hear Grandpa Yen Sid explain to them the history behind the Keyblade War.

* * *

"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light; a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade," so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" in the image of the original X-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade War." But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces; seven of light; thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light; the one true Kingdom Hearts, it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, ever the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade; a weapon designed to conquer the light, to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade." When Master Yen Sid was finished, I heard him explaining more about their Exam.

* * *

"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Keyholes." Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both... true masters." And with that, I heard him creating a portal to Destiny Islands before it was succumbs to the darkness. I quickly ran to my room, grabbed my cloak and summoned a corridor of twilight to follow Sora and Riku, even if it means for me to "interfere" with the Exam myself and getting chewed out for it.


	2. Chapter I

_Sora's POV_

I was standing on the shores of Destiny Island with Riku, looking out over the horizon; thinking of other worlds that we will explore. "But how far could a raft take us?" I asked him, "Who know? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied before the two of us headed for the raft we made and started to set sail on it.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

We were out on the raft for what I'm guessing for hours when I noticed that it have gotten dark a little too quickly for my liking, "Riku, a storm's coming." Sora said, sounding nervous as I also noticed the change in the water. "I know. The waves are getting steep." I replied calmly as I started to head for the sail, "Furl the sail." I ordered. Sora nodded, "Right." I wasn't sure on what happened next; just as I was about to furl my part of the sail, the mast broke off, taking me out to sea with it. I was grateful that the wooden part of the mast was close by; I quickly grabbed it before the cloth could pull me under. "Riku!" Sora called out to me to make sure that I was ok, "I'm fine!" I called back before noticing a corridor of darkness forming near the raft. Large black tentacles emerged along with a laugh that is all too familiar, "Oh, he was right. Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score!" The Sea Witch said as she towers over Sora, "Ursula? But how… Is this the test?" Sora wondered as I quickly got up onto the mast. "Come on! You can work it out later!" I called out to him, causing Ursula to look in my direction in surprise. "All right!" he called back as she looked back at him, allowing me to use one of her tentacles as a bridge to get across to Sora, "Sorry, dearies, but I won't fall for that trick!" Ursula said to the two of us before she started attacking.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The raft came splashing down into the water as Ursula vanished before Sora and Riku; confused, the two boys shared a glance at each other before the waves caught the raft and tossed it around wildly until one wave beneath the raft tossed them overboard.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

"No…" I gasped when I saw the empty raft floating about; without hesitation, I quickly used the raft to dive in after them. Using some of the water-based magic that I learned a few years back, I made it to the two boys slowly sinking. I tried reaching for Sora's hand first, then his friend; desperately to pulled them back up to the surface and back into the Exam course that Grandpa Yen Sid have set out for them, only me to miss their hands by a few inches. Realising that I can't stay underwater much longer, I brought my hand that have the bracelet I received eleven years ago on its wrist, grabbed the amulet around my neck, closed my eyes and silently asked for help. Seconds later, my desperate plea was answered in a form of a light that instantly turned into a Keyhole. I watch in wonder as two Keyblades formed in their hands, and seemingly on their own, lined their blade tips to the keyhole. Two beams of light shot from the Keyblades towards the Keyhole, shattering it as if the Keyhole was made of glass or something. As Sora and his friend sink into the portal caused by the Keyhole, I swam through it where I had a vision. I was coming up to the surface, but as I surfaced, I came face to face with a man dressed in a robe, but I couldn't see his face. The last thing I remember before I blacked out from both my vision and being underwater for too long, was a dark and disembodying voice coming from the man in the robe, "This world has been connected."


	3. Chapter II

_Nyra's POV_

As my eyes slowly flutter open, I became more aware of the surrounding. "Where am I?" I wondered as I looked around, noticing that my attire has changed and my amulet is gone! "Must have lost it when I swam through that portal the Keyhole created, along with Sora and Riku." I thought out loud as I walk towards a nearby fountain, "I guess this is one of the "Sleeping Worlds" Grandpa Yen Sid mentioned, I just hope I find them before Xehanort does." I continued as I look at the bracelet that I still have. "Wow! It's not every day I'm come across another Star Child, especially the one that can be mistaken for a Dream Eater." A new voice ranged up, causing me to look up at the fountain arch where a teenage boy was sitting atop. "Who are you?" I called out to the boy, "My name is Joshua." The boy replied as he pushes a strand of ash blonde hair aside. "How do you know about my heritage?" I asked suspiciously, "Are we just getting past the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua countered, leaving me at a loss of word. "Nyra." I replied; Joshua then chuckled, "Hello there, Nyra. The reason I know who you are is that it takes one to know one, especially when they see them." He replied before standing up and revealed his Azurian wings as he walk off the arch and landing softly, causing his wings to dispel in a flurry of silvery white feathers. Joshua then chuckled again after seeing the surprise look on my face, "Of course, Star Children that have either one of the parents' blood being more dominate are extremely rare. Surely you knew about it when you saw Riku." He continued, causing me to be surprise when he mentioned Riku's name. "Are they here, Sora and Riku?" I asked, "Sora and Riku are still yet to arrive; but when they did, Sora will be in the First District of Traverse Town, and Riku will be right where you woke up; here in the Fountain Plaza in the Third District. But they will be in two separate versions." Joshua replied, "What do you mean?" I asked again. "The world you and I are standing in right now, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half and as for how the world got split in two… well, I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy in the black coat that arrived a few minutes earlier." Joshua explains, causing me to be shocked. "A black coat? Which way did he go?" I asked, remembering that the thirteen men were all wearing black coats. "The last time I saw him, he went towards the First District." Joshua replied as he pointed in the direction the "guy in the black coat" went, I thanked him before I began to run, only for me to stop and ask him to keep my name secret. "You don't want to get chewed out for meddling with their journey." Joshua chuckled before promising that his lips are sealed. I smiled and thanked him again before running in the direction Joshua gave me.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

As I began to wake up, I began to become aware of my surrounding; I'm standing on a balcony in the First District of Traverse Town. "Hey, what's with my clothes?" I wondered as I noticed the change of attire, figuring that it's more of Master Yen Sid's magic as I continued to check out my new outfit until I realize that I'm alone. "What happened to Riku?" I wondered before I jumped on top of the balcony rail, "Riku! Hellooo? Rikuuu!" I called out to the empty district, hoping that Riku would be nearby. "Shut it. Talk about noise…" a calm voice rang up, causing me to look around for the source of the voice, only for me to lose my balance and fall. I wasn't hurt, but I brought my hand to my head, wishing that I wasn't stupid enough to stand on that rail. A boy who looked around my age with orange hair and dark blue eyes landed nearby. "Sora, right?" he asked as he approached me, "Yeah, but, uh… how do you know that?" I asked as the boy grabbed my left hand and turn it over to see my palm. "Looks like you're not a Player." He said, "A Player?" I asked, "C'mon, keep up. In the Game." The boy replied as he reveals a timer on his left palm. "Players get marked with the time limit. And this game, I can't afford to lose. I need my Game partner." He explained, but I still didn't get this whole "Game" thing. "Okay… I don't know about any "Game", but can I help?" I asked, surprising him. "What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look; sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's with someone else." He turned me down, "Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend?" I asked again. "Now we're friends? It's not that easy." The boy said as he turned his back to me, "Not saying it is, but… you could make it easier." I protested. "Yeah, sounds great. Whatever." The boy replied, "Cool! Lead the way." I said, He then took a running leap at one of the light posts and swung around it. It was so cool! He then leaped to a railing and glided on it, leaping to a rooftop and disappeared behind it. I ran ahead, completely amazed. I laughed, eager to try it out.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

As my eyes reopen to a new world, I became aware of the surrounding. "Am I in…Traverse Town?" I wondered as I looked back and forth at the scenery, "My clothes have changed." I murmured when I noticed the change of attire. As I was straightening the collar of the vest, I felt some sort of chain around my neck. I pulled it out to reveal a golden tear-shaped pendant hanging off the silver chain, "What's this?" I asked as I look at the blue gem embedded in the silver bird on the pendant before a sudden headache came up along with flashbacks of a man with black hair wielding my Keyblade, who was that man? When I recovered from the headache, I realize that I was alone. "Sora! Where are you?" I called out to the empty district, only for nothing to answer. "I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked… and then I think we opened a Keyhole. So… this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds. My Keyblade, it just sort of… popped into my hand when I needed it most. Right. It's started." I said to myself as I walked towards a nearby fountain, "Wow! Where's your Portal? It takes something special to jump between grounds without one." A new voice ranged up, causing me to look up at the fountain arch where a teenage boy was sitting atop. "Who are you?" I called out to the boy, "My name is Joshua." The boy replied as he pushes a strand of ash blonde hair aside. "What do you mean, "Portal"?" I asked suspiciously, "Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua countered, leaving me at a loss of word. "Riku." I replied; Joshua then chuckled, "Hello there, Riku. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now; well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portals are what let folks like us cross between them." He explains. "There can be two of a world?" I asked, "The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world, that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you." Joshua replied. "Sorry. I don't trust you." I turned him down as I began to walk away, "Aw, at least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who know who we'll find? Maybe even your friend… Sora." Joshua insisted, surprising me enough to stop in my track and turn around. "You know Sora?" I asked, Joshua laughed a bit. "Now I have your attention." He said before jumping off the arch and landing softly, making me wonder if he's a Star Child like myself considering that I was able to glide down from atop the Final Keyhole in a way that I have wings when I was possessed by Ansem; but Joshua looked completely human. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, I can only assume he has to be in the other one. Simple logic." He continued as I thought it through; if I were to find Sora, I have to team up with him. 'Okay, you wanna find Rhyme? You got it. Let's go." I told Joshua as I walk towards him so that we may start our search for Rhyme.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

As I walked into the First District of Traverse Town to look for the guy in the black coat as well as Sora, I heard a noise from behind; causing me to turn around to see a medium, goat-like creature with an unusual marking on its rump, charging towards me. I leaped to the side, narrowly missing its horns. After recovering from my close encounter, I realized that the goat was charging for a young girl nearby, causing me to strike it down with a Thunder spell and realize that the goat is one of the "Dream Eaters" that Master Yen Sid mentioned, my guess is a "Nightmare". I ran over when a giraffe-like Nightmare and more of the goats Nightmares appeared, striking the giraffe with a fire spell in the process. After noticing that one of the goats was charging towards us, I brace myself in order to protect the girl from behind when a Dream Eater in a form of a fiery winged wolf appeared from beside me and attacked the goat. The wolf then turn to look at me and briefly, yet majestically lifted its head to reveal a "Spirit" emblem. And as if I was able to understand him, I nodded and quickly readied myself to fight off the remaining Nightmares.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." I said to the boy once I caught up to him; but as I said it, a little portal appeared next to us and some creature fell out. "Dream Eaters!" the boy shouted to me as he turned to face them, dodging an attack in the process. "That's a weird name." I remarked, causing the boy to face me. "Not me. Them." He corrected me before dodging another attack from the creatures, "Right. I knew that!" I replied, trying not to feel like an idiot. The boy then summoned a cat-like creature that ran up to one of the Dream Eaters and hit it hard, causing the Dream Eater to chase the cat. The boy starts to run after his cat, but then stopped and turned to me. "Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!" he called back to me, "Got it!" I nodded and summoned my Keyblade. "Oh uh, and… It's Neku." The boy said, making me briefly forgot that I asked for his name. "Neku Sakuraba. You asked." He added, "Neku Sakuraba." I repeated. "That's a mouthful!" I remarked, "No. It's really not." Neku protested, causing me to laugh a bit at my inability to comprehend names. "C'mon, Neku. Let's take 'em!" I replied as I got myself ready, Neku then smiled a bit before running off after his cat, leaving the Dream Eaters to me.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

"Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" I asked as we walked into the Second District, "They being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams." Joshua answer. "But they're definitely attacking me… So… you think I'm a dreamer?" I asked as I stopped in my track, causing Joshua to stop as well. "Every human being is a dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies." He replied before giving me a Dream Eater recipe, causing me to decide in giving his suggestion a try.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

Once I was certain that the coast is clear, I lowered by guard and started to continue my search; only for the girl to approach me to thank me for the assistance. "My name's Rhyme." She said, "Nyra." I replied as she kneeled down to examine the wolf. "Wow! An Okamey Wolf, the rarest and most powerful Dream Eater species of all. I've heard about them, but I never thought I would see one. Is he yours?" Rhyme asked as she rubbed the wolf's belly, causing him to engage the "scratch reflex" seen in domesticated dogs. "I'm not sure; he just appeared out of nowhere." I replied as I knelt down to stroke one of its magnificent wings as I examined the wolf's ridable size. Rhyme then stood up, "He must be yours; Dream Eaters can be great allies, but I heard that they all have, in general, a nasty habit of "Playing Matchmaker". And I thought I was the only one who have lost their memory." She explained. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I began to apologize for offending her, "Aw, it's no big deal." Rhyme waved her hand, interrupting me with a smile. "You know what they always say; Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." She added, causing me to laugh a bit as a stood up before remembering my search. "Rhyme, I was wondering if you have come across a guy in a black coat." I asked, Rhyme nodded. "Yeah, he was heading towards the Second District with this boy that seems familiar to me, "Daisukenojo Bito"; but the boy insisted that he should be called Beat." She replied as she pointed in the right direction, "Thanks, and keep a watch out for any more Nightmares!" I called back as I ran in the direction she gave me.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

When Neku returned with his cat, I knelt down to examine it; noticing that the cat look like the Dream Eaters I fought. "These things with you, they're Dream Eaters too?" I asked, staring at the purple musical cat. "Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need the extra help." Neku replied calmly as the cat happily danced around in a circle, "Think you could control them?" he asked, causing me to stand up and stare at the harmless Dream Eater. "Sure. I guess…" I answered, but I wasn't exactly sure on how to tame a Dream Eater without it scratching my face off though.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

After my first Dream Eater, what Joshua told me a "Komory Bat" materialized, a tough looking boy came running towards us! "I gotchu now, Joshua! Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back where we belong!" he called out, "Beat. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked, by that rouge in the black coat." Joshua replied back to the boy that he apparently know, gaining my attention when he mentioned the black coat worn by the members of Organization XIII. But Sora and I took out the Organization; it's not possible, is it? "I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy. And I wouldn't even be surprised if that mysterious black-haired girl tried to warn you about it as well." He continued, saying something else that also caught my attention. "A black-haired girl?" I started to asked, "Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eaters!" Beat shouted out as he summoned a huge bear-like Dream Eater that Joshua mentioned as a Kooma Panda to attack him, only for it to come towards me and the Komory Bat. "What?" I heard Beat asked in surprise before getting frustrated, "Man, not cool!" Joshua laughed a bit as I prepared myself to fight with my new Dream Eater.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

We walked silently into the Third District when he suddenly stopped in the middle, "I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!" he shouted up. "What's the matter, Neku?" I asked; but just as the words left my mouth, we heard footsteps; causing us to turn around to see a man in a black coat. But I thought Riku and I took care of Organization XIII, "No way!" I exclaimed as I summoned my Keyblade just as he jumped down towards us! "Hey! That's wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Neku snapped at the figure before jumping up to greet him, "Don't! Neku! They're too dangerous!" I protested before getting ready to help him; only for me to get dizzy all of a sudden. I tried my best to resist the temptation of closing my eyes as the world spun around me, darkening. But I couldn't hold it much longer. Everything became foggy, then blank. I'd lost consciousness with Neku and the member of the Organization being the last thing I saw.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

After I took out the last of Beat's Dream Eater, He then sat down out of frustrations. "You know what? Forget it. This is stale, yo." Beat said; Joshua chuckled as he approached him, "Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too." He said, trying to comfort Beat. "I just… wanna protect the one person who matters" Beat explained, making me relate to my desire to be strong enough to protect the things that matters, especially my friends. "I know the feeling." I replied; sensing that someone is watching, I turned to the right to see a cloaked figure standing there until after seeing me, fled out of my sight and around a corner. "Hey! Wait!" I called out before trying to pursue, only for me to become drowsy all of the sudden. I tried to resist the temptation to close my eyes as the world spun around and my vision began to blur and darken. But when I couldn't hold it much longer, everything became foggy and finally blank. I became unconscious with where the cloaked figure was standing being the last thing I remembered.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

I was just walking into the Second District of Traverse Town when I heard someone calling out to Joshua, causing me to draw up my hood and looked around the corner. And I was grateful for this foresight because right beside Joshua is Riku! Joshua was replying back to the boy that called out to him, referring to the boy as Beat. I then realize on why Rhyme said that Beat seems familiar to her; he and Rhyme looked so much alike that they could be siblings. I also heard Joshua tell Beat that he have somehow been tricked by the guy in the black coat and somewhat kept my promise by referring to me as "that mysterious black-haired girl". I continued to watch as Riku takes out the Dream Eaters that Beat have summoned with a help from a bat-like Spirit and a Keyblade that, for some reason, looks familiar to me. Afterward, Beat explained that he just want to protect the one person who matters; making me figured that if he and Rhyme are siblings, then Beat is referring to her; as well as relate to my longing to be strong like my parents with a strength to stand up for what's right and protect the things that matter. "I know the feeling." I must have muttered the same thing that Riku was saying out loud because he then turned to face me, revealing my amulet around his neck! I quickly fled back around the corner, running faster when I heard him call out to me.

* * *

I didn't stop running until I ran into a boy wearing headphones in the First District, causing my hood to fall down as I fell backward to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" the boy snapped as he turned to face me, the harsh look on his face then softened. "Sorry," he apologized as he lends me his hand to help me up, looking at my palm in the process. "Looks like you're not a Player either." I was confused, but I shook it off. "No, it's my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." I insisted to the boy, causing him to look up from my palm. "It's just… you remind me of someone that I'm looking for, a girl who I'm teamed up with. I'm Neku." The boy explained before hesitating a bit, "Neku Sakuraba." He finally added. "Nyra. And I'm looking for someone myself, two boys who are around my age; one with silver hair, and another with brown hair." I replied, somewhat catching Neku's attention. "I think I came across one of the boys you just described. The name is Sora, right?" He asked, "Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked before noticing the remorse in his dark blue eyes. "I thought that if I bring Sora to this guy in the black coat, he would send me and my Game partner back home." Neku answered as he walked towards the lamp post, "But he went against the bargain by attacking Sora… I can't believe that I've been so stupid!" He added as he angrily slammed a fist to it. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder, causing Neku to look up. "It's not your fault Neku. That guy is bad news, which is why I need to find both Sora and his friend." I replied, trying to comfort him. I then decided to put an end to this madness, "Neku, where is the guy in the black coat now?" I half asked- half demanded. "The last time I saw him, he was heading towards the Fourth District." He answered before giving me the directions. I then thanked him before running off to confront him, taking out a few Nightmares along the way.

* * *

When I finally found him in the Fourth District, I realize that, despite the hood being on, the guy in the black coat is the young man from my vision. I was starting to run over to confront him, only for my head to spin all of the sudden. "What is…going on?" I wondered while fighting the temptation of closing my eyes as the world spun around me with my visions blurring, but I couldn't hold it any longer. Everything darkened, then finally blank. I blacked out with the young man being the last thing I remembered.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

When I opened my eyes again, nobody was there. "Where is he?" I asked in a panic. Was Neku still in danger? Was he hurt? My eyes swept the town as I stood up frantically. "They're both gone." I said as I realize that I was alone again, this couldn't be good... Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he and that creep in the coat had a "deal." But what was the deal? Are the two of them in league? That can't be right... We never even found Neku's partner. I guess I should just take a look around.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

When I finally regain my consciousness, I wondered on what have happened and if I have fallen asleep; figuring that there's no need to head off in this direction now that the cloaked figure is long gone. Standing up and turning around, I realize that Joshua and Beat are gone as well. "Hey, do you mind?" a feminine voice rang up, causing me to turn around to see a girl being chased by some Dream Eaters. Figuring that the girl needs my help, I ran after them. When I caught up to them in the First District, the Dream Eaters have the girl up against a wall. I then quickly jumped over the Dream Eaters and landed in front of the girl, and as I summoned my Keyblade, I warned her to stay back so that I would deal with the Dream Eaters without worrying about her getting hurt.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

When I finally stirred awake, I figured that the young man is long gone by now; only for me to see Beat leaning against a wall not far from here. "Excuse me," I called out to him as I quickly got up on my feet, "Daisukenojo Bito?" I finally got his attention. But by the way he straighten himself out, I have a feeling that I'm gonna regret calling that name out. "Hey! Dunno who you are, yo, but no one use my full name and get away with it." Beat said to me threateningly as he walk towards me; only for the Okamey Wolf (that I decided to call Fenrir) appeared in front of me, snarling at Beat. "Whoa! Ok, I take it back!" He said as he took a step back, trying to avoid Fenrir's fangs "Just call him off, aight?" I settled Fenrir down. "I didn't realize that you hate that name Beat." I apologized, causing him to become suspicious of me. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded before Fenrir growled a warning to him. "Nyra." I introduced myself before explaining to Beat that I saved Rhyme from a couple of Dream Eaters, "Rhyme's your sister, isn't she?" I asked once I finished, Beat nodded. "I thought that guy in the black coat is a Reaper, he promised that he would send me and Rhyme back home in return for this kid named Sora." Beat explained as he scratched behind one of Fenrir's ear, who has finally warmed up to him. "Joshua is right about the guy in the black coat, he's the reason why I need to find the two people that I'm looking for; the brown-haired boy you were tricked into looking, Sora, and the silver-haired boy you came across, Riku." I replied, "Hey, maybe I could help you find Sora and Riku. And don't worry; I won't give your name away." Beat offers, causing me to be surprise. "I figured that you don't want to get into some kind of trouble. Besides, I have some scores with that creep to settle." I smiled, I thanked Beat and we headed off to find Sora and Riku.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

"Wow! I've never been this way before!" I exclaimed as I observe the bright lights in the new district that I recently came across before I saw a big building with a sign that reads "Colosseum". It looked like some sort of party, so I ran towards it. But as I approached the building, I saw a young girl standing by a Moogle. "Hey, um… any chance you're Neku's partner?" I asked the girl as I approached her, causing the girl to turn around with a confused look on her face. "Umm… I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme." She replied as she thought about it. "You mean…you've lost your memory?" I asked, "Yep." Rhyme then nodded; apparently not bothered by the fact she didn't have a memory. "Oh. Sorry…" I began to apologize, hoping that I didn't offend her at all. "Aw, it's no big deal." Rhyme interrupted, "You know what they say; Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." She then smiled, "Yeah… that's true." I replied before folding my arms to think. "Huh, "a little help"… I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! Come on, Rhyme. Let's go find him!" I exclaimed as I turn around, "Right!" She agreed; and with that, we headed off to find Neku.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

Once the Dream Eaters are gone and I was certain that the coast is clear, I dismiss my Keyblade and was about to continue on my way when the girl came out of hiding, "Seriously, thanks." The girl said, "I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" I turned around. "Riku" "Thanks, Riku." She smiled, "Sure." I replied before starting to walk away. "Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl and then just say, "Sure", and walk off?" Shiki scolded, causing me to turn around again. "I'm bad at this. Sorry. Look, it's not safe here. You should go home." I apologized, "If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armor? Well?" Shiki countered before taking me aback with a flirtatious wink. "Kn-knight? You've got the wrong idea." I answered, "Omigosh, I was so just kidding. You get out much?" She asked, leaving me at a loss of words as I folded my arms. "You remind me of this guy I know. Well, good thing we met." Shiki replied, making me realize that she's not going to leave me alone. "Yeah, great." And with that we headed off.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

As we crossed a small bridge to a new part of town, I looked up to the roof of a nearby flower shop and there was Neku. "Hey, Neku! It's you!" I called out to him as Rhyme and I found the stairs and climbed up onto the roof, "Sora… What? You actually still trust me?" Neku asked with the surprise in his voice hidden with some sort of sadness. "Of course I do." I answered, "But you know I tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home; me and my partner, but I have to bring you to him first. Sorry." He apologized as he sincerely puts his head without looking at me. It was quiet for a bit, so I decided to make the mood lighter. "No big deal. When it really mattered, you stood up for me." I explained, "And besides, we're friends. Right?" I grinned. "Friends…" Neku repeated slowly before turning around and smiled at me, "Oh, hey, Neku; this here is Rhyme. Is she your Game partner?" I remembered why I was looking for Neku in the first place. "No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else. He shook his head regretfully before we heard a sound that have cause us to turn around in time to see Rhyme vanish in a flash of light. We looked up and there he is again, the guy in the black coat. I summoned my Keyblade as Neku ran towards him head on; only for the guy in the black coat use the darkness to send Neku flying off the roof! "Neku!" I called after him to make sure that he is ok. The guy in the black coat then summoned a monkey-like Dream Eater before escaping through a corridor of Darkness that he must have summoned with the Dream Eater. I ran after him, hoping to bring this madness to an end; only for the Dream Eater to jump in my way, causing me to get my Keyblade ready. If I were to go after the guy in the black coat, I would have to deal with this beast first.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

As Beat and I walked across a small bridge that lead to, what Beat called, the Fifth District, I saw a vision of the young man using darkness to throw Neku off the roof. I ran ahead to the shallow water where Neku would land in the "other version" and casted a water spell to break his fall; after I was sure that the spell worked and that Neku is safe, I went to the other side of the alley to see a girl with a plush toy in a shape of a cat running towards the young man. Fearing that the girl would be his next victim, I quickly grabbed her; causing her to scream in surprise and drop her cat. But thankfully, the young man didn't see us. When Beat caught up to us, we told the girl about how that guy in the black coat have tricked both Beat and Neku, gaining the girl's attention and learned from her and Beat that her name is Shiki. "He promised me that he would send me and Neku home, but I have to bring him a boy named Sora. And when I met Riku, I thought I could take him to the guy in the black coat; thinking that he would have him mistaken for Sora. I'm really sorry." She apologized sincerely, "It's not your fault Shiki, That guy in the black coat is the reason why I'm looking for both Sora and Riku, to make sure that their safe." I explained before hearing the young man confronting Riku, "But I'll need your help, Riku will get…" I began to asked, only for Beat and Shiki to begin running out of the alley. "Way ahead of you!" Beat called back before disappearing out of my sight, I smiled before the same vision I had in the tower when I was eavesdropping came up again. I summoned a corridor of twilight to the next Sleeping World when I heard someone coming, "My, that's quite a Portal you got there, Nyra. It's almost like the one that guy in the black coat use." A familiar voice rang up, "Joshua." I addressed as I turned around to face him. "There's something you must keep in mind before you go. You may have noticed it before; but when you go to other worlds in order to follow Sora and Riku, you may appear in the next world either sooner or later than when you gone through your Portal in the previous world." Joshua warned before summoning a sphere-shaped Portal, only for him to turn back. "And Nyra, be on your guard. If your suspicion on the guy in the black coat is true, then either Sora's or Riku's journey would end up being a trap for them." I nodded and thanked Joshua before he gone through his Portal; and with that, I gone through the corridor of twilight to the next Sleeping World in the exam.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

As we crossed a small bridge that leads to a new part of Traverse Town, Shiki then ran across to the other side. "Hey! We should stick together!" I called out before hearing her scream, "Perfect." I muttered before running after her. "You can't expect me to…" I trailed off when I saw a man wearing a black coat of Organization XIII and the plush cat Shiki always carry around at his feet, "Shiki! No way…" I gasped before the guy in the black coat stepped on the plush cat and kicked it. "How did you get here?" he asked in a demanding way, "Who are you?" I countered before Shiki's cat landed at my feet. "By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of." The figure replied as he walks towards me, causing me to back away until I'm at the edge above the shallow water, "This wakeless sleep will be your prison…to wander forever." I brought my hand to my chest, over my heart. "What do you mean?" I began to ask, "Riku, don'chu listen to that punk!" Beat's voice rang up, causing me to look up at him and Shiki on the other side of the water. "Shiki's gonna be fine! She and that mystery girl told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel." Beat explain before confronting the guy in the black coat, "Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper." The figure then pulled back his hood to reveal a face that made me wonder if he is a Star Child as well; his hair is silver like mine, but his eyes are golden and his skin is dark… almost like Ansem's. "All right. Who are you?" I interrogated the young man; but instead of answering, the young man then brought his arms up to summon a large monkey-like Dream Eater that floated its way inside a nearby flower shop before escaping through a corridor of darkness that he also summoned. "I'm really sorry, Riku." Shiki apologized as I walked over to her cat, picked it up and tossed it over to her. "It's all right." I accepted her apology before turning to Beat, "Beat, watch her." I ordered. "I gots this, yo!" Beat replied before I ran inside to deal with the Dream Eater once and for all.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

When I finally defeated the Dream Eater, it began to glow a bit before floating away into the night sky and exploding like fireworks. I climbed back down to get a better view of it, only to see Riku and a girl carrying a plush cat; and I can see right through them! While the girl ran passed me, I started to run over to greet Riku. "Hold on, Sora." A boy's voice interrupted me, causing me to turn around to see some sort of sphere that have a view of Traverse Town. As Riku ran passed me to go after the girl, the sphere cause a boy with curly blond hair to appear; the only difference is that he's not transparent. "Joshua." Neku addressed as he appeared around the corner, it's good to know that Neku's alright. "Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt." Joshua replied as he looks in Neku's direction before Rhyme appeared right next to him, "Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay." I smiled with relief before looking back to Neku. "Neku, do you know this guy?" I asked, "Yeah. Joshua. He's my friend." Neku answered, "Okay…" I said before turning back to Josh. "Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And… why do you know my name?" I asked, "If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my Portal." Joshua answered, causing me to cross my arms in confusion. As if he could read my mind, he explained; "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." I finally understand. "Next question; how could I possibly know your name, right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you, I dreamed you up. I know your best friend, Riku, too." He continued, I smiled. Maybe he'll know where Riku is, "Really, you know Riku?" I asked. "Well, yeah. I'm kinda of omniscient." Joshua replied, "Then, where is he?" I asked again. Joshua then turned around to watch the hologram of Riku backing away from something, "He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." He stated, I walked over to get a better view of my friend. "You mean… another Traverse Town? Can I get there with your Portal thing?" I asked, "Sad to say, it won't work for you. My "Portal thing" only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two…" Joshua trailed off a bit as I began to see what, or more like who, was causing Riku to back away; It was the same man in the black coat! "I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." He finished, "Him again." I thought out loud as Neku and Rhyme both turned around to see two more holograms; one of the girl that ran past me, and another of a tough-looking guy who look kind of like Rhyme. I kept watching the man in the coat as he draws his hood back to reveal a face of a young man with an uncanny resemblance of Ansem, "Who's that?" I wondered before the hologram of the young man faded away. Rhyme stared at the boy who looked like her, saying his name, while Neku did the same as he looked at the hologram of the girl. Riku then turned and looked at me with his eyes wide, causing me to say his name to myself.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

When I finally defeated the Dream Eater, it began to glow a bit before floating away through the glass ceiling. I ran outside to Beat and Shiki in time to see the Dream Eater floating onwards towards the sky and exploding like fireworks, causing four holograms to appear. Two of them are of Sora and Joshua, the third is of a young girl that I figured to be Rhyme, and the last one is of a boy wearing headphones. "Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked as I walked towards Sora, "What are we… seeing?" I wondered as I reached out to touch Sora, only for me to pull back when I saw my hand beginning to go through him. "This is so messed up, man!" Beat burst out, "She's right here in front of me and… I can't reach her!" he tried again and again to place his hand on the girl's shoulder, only for it to go through the hologram. I thought a bit about it, "If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her" I told Beat. He thought a bit about my advice, then decided to try it "Rhyme…" while Skiki decided to do the same thing with the boy with the headphones "Neku…" I turned back to look at my friend, "Sora…" I smiled.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and look for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allow us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me; by linking their dreams back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." Joshua explains, walking around with his hands in his pocket. "It can't be that simple." Riku said bluntly, "Well, why can't it?" Joshua asked before continuing "By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone, that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen." Sora and Riku then shared a glance at each other for a brief second, "Joshua, just… who are you?" they asked simultaneously, causing Joshua laughed a bit. "Let's say… a friend." He answered before summoning a pair of silvery white wings, surprising both Sora and Riku. The two boys continue to watch Joshua fly away into the night before noticing a Keyhole on the wall ahead of them; they looked at each other and nodded before summoning their Keyblades and point them towards the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out of the two Keyblades and shattered the Keyhole, opening the way to the next Sleeping World.


	4. Chapter III

_Normal POV_

"Stop her!" Judge Claude Frollo ordered Captain Phoebus as he chased after Esmeralda, only for the gypsy woman to turn around when she approach a dead end and give the two men a bow; causing a cloud of pink smoke to appear around her. When the smoke cleared, the gypsy woman was gone; but unknown to the judge and the soldier, the smoke was just masking her escape to the alley.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

As I walked down a quiet street, a woman ran pass me; as if someone, or something, was chasing her. I continued to watch her disappear around a corner when I heard someone call out to me, "You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman?" I turned to see a soldier in golden armor. I did saw a woman, but I wasn't sure if she was a "gypsy", whatever it meant. "Nope. Sorry." I apologized, "All right. Thanks." The soldier then replied before returning to a tall man in some sort of robe. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her." He reported to the man; only for the man to scowl, "Slippery vermin!" he then turned to face the soldier. "I am beginning to question having summoned you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus." He chided before beginning to walk away, with Captain Phoebus shaking his head disapprovingly before reluctantly following the man. I began to walk into the square when I heard a feminine voice behind me, "Thank you. You stood up for me." I turned around to see that woman; she has a thin figure with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes, "I'm Esmeralda." She added. "Riku. And it's not like I know what a "gypsy" is. Why are they chasing you?" I asked, "Judge Frollo has been chasing us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us." Esmeralda explained before sighing, "I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man." I bowed my head, "I think I can imagine…" I muttered before lifting my head. "Tell me more. Was he always like this?" I asked Esmeralda, she then turned to the side. "I don't give Frollo much thought." She replied before facing me again, "But if you'd like, you could try Notre Dame. They say it's a place for answers." I then turned to see a large building in the square as the sound of bells began to fill the air. I thanked her and began to head for the building.

When I reached the doors, I headed inside. "Is anybody here?" I called out as I walked around the empty cathedral, "Who…Who are you?" a quiet voice asked; I turned to see a man. "I'm Riku." I answered as I approached him, "Oh. M-my name's Quasimodo. I'm very sorry, but the Archdeacon is away." He stuttered before turning for the stairs. "Actually, I'm looking for a man named Frollo. Do you know where he is?" I stopped him, Quasimodo then turned around to face me. "My master? He said he had business on the outskirts of the city later on." He replied, "Do you mean you know him?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh, yes. He's…he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world." Quasimodo explained, "He "protects" you from it?" I asked, "The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know." He continued as he covered his deformed face with his hands. "Is that what Frollo told you?" I asked, causing him to remove his hands. "Trust me, looks can be deceiving. A good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear." I smiled, "You should go out there, find some friends who understand you." "Oh no…" Quasimodo turned away, "My master forbids it. I'm not to set foot outside." He explained. "Are you sure that's what's stopping you?" I asked him, "Because I think something else is holding you back." Quasimodo then started heading for the stairs again. "Ask your heart, Quasimodo" I added, causing him to stop. "I'll check the edge of town. Thanks." I replied before leaving Quasimodo to think, "Wish I could take my own advice…" I muttered under my breath as I walk towards the door.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

The bells were ringing as I walked down the quiet streets; but as I was walking, I passed a tall man dressed in some unusual clothing who scowled down at me in a way that made me uneasy. I looked down at my feet, hoping that I wouldn't draw his attention. The man then stopped in his tracks, "Stop." He commanded as he turned to face me. "What? Who, me?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "I've never seen you before. Your name?" the man asked as he approached me, looking at me weird. "I'm Sora." I smiled, showing him that I'm not bad of a person. "Such disgusting attire. I know what you are." He glared downed at me; sending a shiver down my spine, in a bad way. "Judge Frollo. Sir!" A male voice ranged up from behind this Frollo guy, I looked aside to see a soldier clad in golden armor approaching him. "What is the matter, Captain Phoebus?" Frollo asked as he turned to face the soldier, looking rather irritated. "Can't you see… I'm interrogating this gypsy?" Captain Phoebus looked at me, "This kid here? But sir, he's just a boy." He defended, causing me to cross my arms. "I shall be the judge of that." Frollo said distastefully, "Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not?" "Yes, sir. Monsters, they've invaded the square!" Phoebus replied, saying something that caught my attention. "Monsters? I'll take care of it!" I declared as I summoned my Keyblade and ran off in the direction that Captain Phoebus came from, leaving him and Judge Frollo behind. "Hey, wait! It's not safe!" Phoebus called out after me; in the background, I could have sworn that Frollo said something… "This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order." Once I made it to the square, I was astonished to see confetti flying everywhere. I was also astonished to see a man sitting on an elephant-like Dream Eater, yet he looks happy. "I knew it was Dream Eaters." I said to myself as I ran to approach the man, "What are you doing? You need to run!" I called up to him. "Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools." He protested. "Quasimodo!" a strict voice ranged up from behind, causing the man to gasp and make an attempt to hide his deformed face. "It's my master." Quasimodo said to me in a low voice, as if he was in trouble. But the second those words came out of his mouth, the eyes of the elephant began to glow a bit as it acted up and bucked Quasimodo off. I ran over to him as the Dream Eaters begin to surround him, "No! Oh please, stop! He pleaded to the Dream Eaters. "Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?" I stood by his side with my Keyblade ready, "Get to safety!" I ordered. "Let me help." A feminine voice offered, causing me to look at the woman who approaches us; she was thin with thick brown hair and green eyes that remind me of a pair of emeralds. "Who are you?" I asked her, "Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." She answered proudly. "Thank you. I'm Sora." I replied gratefully before returning my focus on the Dream Eaters, Esmeralda then held her hand out Quasimodo and the two of them ran inside a large building to my left. "Gypsy witch." I heard someone muttered in a low voice from behind, probably the same voice that said Quasimodo's name. "Okay. Now you've got my attention." I announced to the Dream Eater parade.

Once all of the Dream Eaters were defeated, I dispel my Keyblade as I look around. "I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi… what was it?" I pondered as I folded my arms, trying to remember the last syllables of his name before remembering that he and Esmeralda ran into the large building. Once I made it inside, I noticed a flight of stairs that lead to a balcony outside. I ran along a balcony until I notice another door around a corner, I went inside to find myself in the bell tower. "Whoa…" I gasped as I noticed Quasimodo and Esmeralda standing by the closest bell to my left, "This is Big Marie." He introduced the bell to Esmeralda before she went underneath it and spun around. "Hello-o-o!" she called out as she spun around, listening to her echo. "She likes you." Quasi replied as he smiled at Esmeralda, who returned his smile. I stood in front of three statues as I smiled at the two of them, "Looks like Quasi's gonna be fine." I said to myself. "Indisputably." A male voice croaked behind me, "He's tough." Another male voice added, "We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." An old woman's voice replied. "I know…" I answered as I turned to face the source of the three voices, only for me to be taken aback by the fact that the voice came from the statues that just came to life! "WHOA! Talking gargoyles?!" "Excuse us for havin' personality!" the red one snapped back in a feisty way before turning back to see Quasimodo and Esmeralda, "You could stay here forever." Quasi said to her. "No, I couldn't" Esmeralda replied as she folded her arms sadly, causing Quasi to jump down to her. "Oh, yes. You have sanctuary." He insisted, "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Esmeralda pointed out as she looked out of the window beside Quasi's wooden city. I could tell that Quasi doesn't like to see her upset, "You help me. Now, I will help you." He spoke up. "But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmeralda pointed out, "we won't use a door. It's all right. Are you ready?" Quasi asked, lifting her up before jumping out of the window. Within seconds, they were gone. "Didn't expect that." I said out loud before turning to the gargoyles, "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?" I asked them. "We've been friends for years." The red one explained, "More than a decade of camaraderie." The silver one added, "Breakfast, lunch and dinner!" the third gargoyle exclaimed, causing me to be surprise that he spend all his time in here. "He never leaves?" I asked, "Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." The red gargoyle answered regretfully. "Why?" I asked, "Care to pull up a stool?" the silver gargoyle asked. "The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favour by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." The green one explained, "After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools." The red one added, "And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it." "Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." The silver gargoyles replied regretfully, "You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" The green one turned and asked his friend. "Well, you broke it!" the former answered, "Oh, a wise guy, eh?" the latter challenged, causing the red one to jump in between them. "Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" she scolded the two males before sympathetically turning her attention to me, "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close." She added, "He can't let his heart be a prison." I said to myself before I ran passed the gargoyles and headed for the door. I turned back to look at them, "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him!" I reassured them before dashing off to find Quasi.

* * *

_Nyra's_ _POV_

The sound of bells filled the air when I finally made it to the second Sleeping World; figuring that either Sora or Riku would be here, I draw my hood up as I walk down a quiet street. As I walked around a corner and into another quiet street, I passed a tall man riding on a black horse. He was dressed in some sort of robe, but what stand out the most is that when he looked down and scowled at me, I can sense a strong darkness within him. I pulled on my hood again; making sure that it's over my face, hoping that I wouldn't draw his attention. The rider then stopped his horse, "Young lady." He said as he turned his horse around to face me. "Yes?" I asked as I pull my hood back and turned around, hoping that he would think that I'm from this world. "I've never seen you before. Your name?" the man asked as he urged the horse to approach me, looking at me weird. "Nyra." I bluntly answered, not liking his attitude as much as the dark "smell" of his. "Such disgusting attire. I know what you are." He glared downed at me; sending a shiver down my spine. "Judge Frollo. Sir!" A male voice ranged up from behind this Frollo guy, I looked aside to see a soldier clad in golden armor approaching him. "What is the matter, Captain?" Frollo asked as he turned to face the soldier, looking rather irritated. "Can't you see… I'm interrogating this gypsy?" the soldier then looked at me, "But sir, she's just a young girl." He defended, causing me to place my hands on my hip. "I shall be the judge of that." Frollo said distastefully, causing me to smirk a bit. "You know Captain, it's not every day I see a horse with two rear ends." I replied in a snarky way, causing the captain to bring his hand up to cover his smirk and Judge Frollo to turn back at me. "How dare you speak of me with such disrespect." He said in a deep, threating voice before softening in a way that makes me uneasy, "But I am a reasonable man. If you chose to improve your manner, then I will let you off with a warning; if not, then I will have no choice than to place you under arrest." I tensed up; ready to attack him. Frollo frowned disapprovingly, "Very well then, thirty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda." He said as he urges his horse closer to me. Then, a small white goat suddenly dashed underneath Frollo's horse, causing it to rear up in fright and allowing me to run after the goat after it bleated at me in a way of saying to follow him. "After her!" Frollo ordered the captain as he regains control of his horse; I followed the goat around another corner only for me to bump into a woman with emerald green eyes, after hearing the captain approaching, the woman then pushed me into a small hole the goat went into and crawled in after me. We hid there, neither one of us dared to move or breathe until both the soldier and Frollo went away before we came out of hiding. " You know, I would work more on your "fight or flight" if I were you." The woman chided me with a smile as she knelt down to pet her goat. "I'm Esmeralda, and this here is Djali." She added, "Nyra, and thank you for getting me out of that mess. I guess I was a bit reckless when I went too far with referring Frollo as the horse's second rear end." I replied, causing her to laugh a bit. "Well, try not to pull off anymore reckless stunts." Esmeralda said as she stood up, "I will." I promised her. _"But right after the one I'm in."_ I added in my thought, "Well you should drop by in the Court of Miracles. You could get access from the graveyard and I'll let Clopin know about you; and if there's anything that I can help you with, feel free to let me know. Much like how us gypsies look out for each other, we girls need to stick together." Esmeralda continued as I began to stand up, remembering my search. "There is. I'm looking for two boys who are around my age, one with silver hair and one with brown hair." I answered, gaining Esmeralda's attention. "I think I have an idea on who you're referring to. I met Sora a while ago when offered to get Quasimodo to safety so that he could deal with the monsters that appeared during the Feast of Fools. And as for Riku, He went to Notre Dame after asking about Judge Frollo. You'll find the cathedral in the city square." She stated, I thanked her and began to run towards the square; taking out the Dream Eaters along the way.

When I finally found the square, I headed inside the large building. The cathedral was dark and damp, as if nobody lived here. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" I called out as I walked around in the empty cathedral, "My, this is the third time that we have a visitor here." A voice of an old woman remarked. "And she's quite a charming young lass too." A male voice added, "Hey! Well I saw her first Victor." Another male voice replied. "Will you two blockheads knock it off." The first voice rebuked, I turned see that the voices came from three gargoyles that just came to life. "Oh! Um… excuse me," I called out as I approached them, "I'm looking for a boy around my age with silver hair, have you seen him?" "Yeah, we met the boy that you're looking for. After Quasi helped Esmeralda out, he went after him to go talk to him, but I'm not sure if he found Quasi yet." The short green one answered, "I don't think that boy is who she meant Hugo. The boy we met has brown hair instead." The tall silver one reminded his friend, surprising me by the fact that Sora was here. "You mean Sora was here?" I asked Hugo, "Well, yeah. I mean we did give him a bit of a surprise when we first met." He answered before laughing a bit, "Why you'd ask?" he asked me. "It's just that I'm also looking for Sora along with his friend; that boy I asked you about." I replied, "Come to think about it, I remembered Quasi mentioning that boy you've described who visited him earlier. It's because of the young lad that Quasi have finally summon up the courage to go to the festival." Victor recalled. "Quasi is in the bell tower now, dear. You can get there by climbing the staircase out to the balcony and enter the door on the other end." The female added as she points to the stairs, I thanked her and started to head for the stairs. When I reached the balcony at the top of the stairs, Nightmares appeared to greet me! Summoning Fenrir, we fought our way across to the other side.

Upon entering the bell tower, I was awestruck by its appearance. "Quasimodo? Are you in here?" I called out as I walked around the bells, "Who…Who are you?" a quiet voice asked; I turned to see a man standing by a table with a small wooden city on it. "I'm Nyra. Are you Quasi?" I answered as I approached him, "Oh. Y-yes I am. I am terribly sorry, but the Archdeacon is away and you're not supposed to be up here." He stuttered before turning to go back to his woodwork. "Actually, your friends told me that you've met someone that I'm looking for; a boy around my age with silver hair." I explained, attracting his attention. "You mean Riku? He went to check the city's outskirt after he asked me about Master Frollo." He answered, "You mean to say that you know Frollo?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh, yes. He's…he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world." Quasimodo explained, "Protects you from it?" I asked, "The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know." He continued as he covered his deformed face with his hands. "Frollo told you that?" I asked, causing him to remove his hands. "Believe me, not everything is how it seems. A true friend sees you for the quality of your heart, regardless of your appearance." I smiled, "You should go out there, find some friends who understand you." I added before looking at my bracelet. "This bracelet has a charm on it; whenever the darkness attacks you in the form of doubts, what makes you different will shine bright as your greatest strength every time you need it the most. And I want you to have it." I offered as I was about to remove the bracelet and give it to Quasi. "Oh no…" Quasimodo turned away, "It looks better on you than it would on me. And besides, my master forbids it. I'm not to set foot outside." He explained. "Are you certain that's what's stopping you?" I asked him, "Because I think something else is holding you back." Quasimodo then started heading for his woodwork. "Ask your heart, Quasi" I added, causing him to stop. "I'll check the outskirt for Riku. Thanks." I replied before leaving Quasimodo to think, "I sound just like him…" I remarked under my breath as I walk towards the door.

* * *

_Quasimodo's POV (Flashback)_

"Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there. The world is cruel, and you are deformed and ugly. You will be shown little pity. You must believe me. I am your only friend. And how can I protect you, my dear boy, unless you stay in here? Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary." Master Frollo always tells me that to remind me on why I stay in the bell tower. I have no other choice but to obey his command and watch the Feast of Fools from inside the stone walls again this year.

* * *

_Riku`s POV_

Once I'm outside and learn the directions to the edge of the city, I began to run. I didn't stop running until I reached the bridge outside of the city when a shadow flew over me. Looking up, I saw some sort of gargoyle! "A Dream Eater. And a big one!" the gargoyle then sent a fireball from its mouth towards me! "What?" I ran ahead, narrowly missing the fireball that ignited the wooden crates that were right beside me! I then looked at the creature that is summoning fireballs from not just its mouth, but from the two guns mounted on each arm. "Oh, like this is fair… No use, I gotta run for it." I said to myself as I began to run for the other side of the bridge to avoid the fireballs.

When I made it to the other side of the bridge, the Dream Eater then began to fly away, causing me to give pursuit. As I followed it, I could have sworn I heard Frollo nearby. "Stand aside, Captain Phoebus." He ordered, "I will not! What have these people done wrong?" Phoebus' voice questioned. "I have proof this family gave harbour to gypsies!" Frollo answered coldly. "That's not a crime." Phoebus argued, "I can think of few crimes that are greater." Frollo defended distastefully as I began to see them with Phoebus having his sword drawn as he stood in front of the door to the windmill. I quickly ran to Phoebus' side as the Dream Eater hovered behind Frollo, "What demon is this?" The captain asked as Frollo approached the creature. "Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus." Frollo began as he turned around to face us, seeing his darkness blazing like fire as he continue to explain, "This is no demon. It is righteous judgment! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" "This is all wrong!" Phoebus exclaimed as the two of us get ready to fight. "He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back." I replied, "How dare you. I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain…once the gypsies face the fires of judgment." Frollo defended as his dark fire disappeared before walking away laughing. When the Dream Eater tried to follow Frollo, Phoebus ran in front of the Dream Eater before I had the chance to stop him! "No you don't!" he exclaimed as he draws his sword, but the Dream Eater countered by performing a spinning torpedo attack that knocked him off of his feet, causing me to run over to him as he set himself up against a fencepost. "You all right?" I asked him, "Well, I can't say you didn't warn me." He answered before holding onto his arm. "You should take it easy. I'll deal with Frollo." I offered, "Thanks. I gotta tell you, this is embarrassing having to rely on a kid." Phoebus confessed, "You wouldn't be the first. Sorry." I stated. "I'll admit, you look more capable than me right now. All right, be careful. It looks like that creature… is heading for the cathedral." He warned me as he looked at the creature flying in the distance, "Okay. Got it." I agreed in understanding before starting my way back to the city.

* * *

_Nyra`s POV_

Once I'm outside and learn the directions to the edge of the city, I began to run. I didn't stop running until I reached the middle of a bridge outside of the city when a shadow flew over me. Looking up, I saw some sort of gargoyle! "A Dream Eater. And a big one!" the gargoyle then sent a fireball from its mouth towards me! Knowing that I wouldn't have time to dodge the fireball, I brought my arms up and close my eyes to brace myself. Only the flame's impact on me never happened and I felt the wind instead of the warm air behind me; opening my eyes, I was surprised to find myself on Fenrir's back. I then looked up behind me at the creature that is summoning fireballs from not just its mouth, but from the two guns mounted on each arm. "Oh, as if my plate isn't full enough… It's no use, we gotta get outta here." I said to Fenrir as he ran for the other side of the bridge to escape the fireballs.

When Fenrir and I made it beyond the Dream Eater's range of attack on the other side of the bridge, I spotted something on the ground nearby. As I dismounted to pick it up, I took a better look at it. I realize that it's a cross similar to the ones I saw in Notre Dame; only the design is more elaborate, and yet, simple due to it being hand-crafted. As I remounted Fenrir after placing the cross in my pocket, I noticed the air have grown heavy with smoke and the closer we are to the source of the fire, the air grows hotter and hotter with the fire in the air. As we arrived at the fire's source, I was horrified by both the sight of a windmill on fire and the vision of a family surrounded in flames, screaming for help. "Blizzard!" I cried out as I gestured my hand to the burning entrance, freezing the ember tongues. I quickly dismounted Fenrir and without hesitations, ran inside. The heavy smoke that greeted me had me coughing for a bit before spotting a young child standing against a corner of the room, trying to avoid the flames. "This way!" I called out to the child, causing him to look up to me. "I can't! I'm too scared." He replied back, "Don't move. I'm coming over to get you out of here." I answered as I carefully made my way to his side. Just as I wrapped my cloak around him to shield him from the flames, I noticed that the burning ceiling beam above us is about to fall, causing us to ran out of the way just seconds before if crashes down to where we were. "You all right?" I checked on the boy, the boy nodded as I hear a baby crying. "That's Corinne!" the boy exclaimed before bolting out from under my cloak and dashed off into the inferno! "Hey! We should stay together!" I called out as I ran after him. By the time I caught up with the boy, I spotted him trying to move a fallen beam aside to free a woman with an infant in her arms from another corner. I rushed over when I saw the fiery tongues getting closer to the beam, "I'm going to move the beam." I explain to the woman, who then nodded in understanding before looking at the boy as she handed the baby to me, "Alexandre, I need you to hold your sister for me." She told the boy as I handed his sister to him before moving the beam so that the woman can reunite with her children. I quickly remove my cloak and put it around the woman to protect her family and herself from the flames as I guide them safely to through the door, only for the woman stopped in her tracked. "My husband is still in there!" she told me as I put on the cloak that she returned, "Don't worry, I'll find him. You need to stay with your children." I reassured her as I went back into the inferno before she could stop me.

"Is anybody here?" I called out, listening for another voice. "Is someone there? Someone please, help me." A male voice pleaded amid the fire's roar, I then follow the sound of the voice, calling out to him every now and then until I found him trapped underneath another ceiling beam that is threating to combust in any second! I ran over to his side, "Are you hurt, sir?" I asked him as I knelt down to lift the beam. "I don't think so," He replied as he crawled out and stood up, "but is my family …" he asked, "Your family is safe." I reassured him before we started heading for the doors. When we finally made it to safety, the woman then brought her arm around him while holding Corinne, causing me to smile. "I wish I can be brave like you." I turned around to see Alexandre looking up at me, with admiration in his eyes. I knelt down to look at him, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that you will be one of the bravest men in the world." I smiled at him, only he looked down to the ground after returning my smile. "But how can I be brave and strong enough to stand up for what's right and protect the things that matter when I'm weak and scared?" Alexandre asked me, reminding me of myself when I was younger. "I was a lot like you when I was little. But someone then told me that what makes you different can turn out to be your greatest strength." I reassured him before remembering the cross, I pulled it out, place my hand over it and thought of Aqua placing one of the two charms on my bracelet until I see a faint light faded into it. "I just gave a blessing to this cross; whenever the darkness attacks you in the form of doubt, what makes you different will shine bright as your greatest strength every time you need it the most." I explained as I place the cross around his neck, "Thanks." He smiled as he returned to his parents who are approaching me. "Yes, thank you for saving my family." His father added, "If there's anything we can do to return your favour, just let us know." "Actually, there is. I'm looking for two boys around my age. One with silver hair named Riku and another with brown hair with the name of Sora." I replied, but the man shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry Miss, but I haven't seen any young men that match your descriptions." He answer regretfully, "I see." I replied disappointedly before walking away. "Excuse me. Nyra, was it? I think I might know who you're talking about." A familiar male voice rang up as I walk by, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn around to see that soldier again; only he's out of his golden armor. "Hey! You're with Frollo! I wouldn't be surprise if he ask you to set that windmill on fire." I exclaimed defensively as I got myself ready to fight, "Whoa, easy there. I don't approve of Frollo's tactics myself." He reassured me, causing me to lower my guard a bit; but I'm still wary of him. "I gotta hand it to you, you sure have a lot of guts pulling off reckless stunts like that. I'm Phoebus." He replied, at least I can finally refer to him by his name rather than "Captain". "He said that he would go and deal with Frollo when I got injured trying to deal with the creature with Frollo." Phoebus added, "Phoebus, I was wondering if Frollo was always corrupt with the darkness." I asked him. "Come to think about it. I should of realize it when he summoned me back from the wars." He replied before explaining more about his and Frollo's conversation.

* * *

_P__hoebus' POV (Flashback)_

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Judge Frollo told me as we walk on the balcony of Notre Dame, "Misled…sir?" I asked as he stops and turned to face me. "For twenty years, I have been…taking care… of the gypsies. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city." He explained, "What are we going to do about it, sir?" I asked him. "Stamp them out… one by one." Frollo answered bluntly. "You make your point quite vividly, sir." I remarked before we left to undergo with his order.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

"And before we headed for the edge of town, Frollo told me that he's coming close to the whereabouts of the gypsies' hideaway, the "Court of Miracles". And he's planning to attack there." Phoebus added once he finished, causing me to realize something. "Esmeralda!" I exclaimed, "Yes, I'm afraid you're coming to the same conclusion that I have. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger." Phoebus replied, "I'll see if I could find her and warn her about Frollo." And with that, begin running towards the city before I have a chance to stop him. I ran back to Alexandre's family, remembering Esmeralda telling me that I can get to the Court of Miracles through a graveyard. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction to the graveyard." I asked, "Of course. Just go back to the bridge and you would notice the other road that forks off of this one before you go on the bridge. Keep going down that road until you get to the graveyard." Alexandre's father replied as he pointed down the road. I thanked him and began heading for the Court of Miracles.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

I ran out of the cathedral and into the square, I have to find Quasi. I turned around a corner, not paying attention to my surroundings. "Oh. Hello again. Sora, was it?" A familiar voice rang up, causing me to stop and turn around to see that soldier again. "Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." I tensed up, ready to fight. "Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." He reassured me, causing me to lower my guard a bit; but I'm still wary of him. "Finally, someone sensible, I'm Phoebus." He introduced himself, even though I know his name. "Tell me; is she still safe in the cathedral?" Phoebus then asked me. "If "she" is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape." I answered, "Blast." He cursed. "What's wrong?" I asked, "It's Judge Frollo He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to barbarous actions, he banished me from the guards." Phoebus explained, causing me to feel sorry for him. "What? That's not fair." I sympathized, "Don't worry about me; Frollo says he found the "Court of Miracles", the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there." He added worriedly before hearing something drop. The two of us looked behind us to find Quasimodo, we approached him. "Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble!" I informed him, "Where did she go?" Phoebus asked. "I don't know. She…she vanished into the streets." Quasi answered, sounding upset. "She… gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her." He added as he picked up a hand-made necklace and takes a closer look at it, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Quasimodo recited before gasping. "It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and…the Court of Miracles!" he realized, "Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus congratulated as he wraps his arm around Quasi's shoulder. "Yeah, Quasi, nice!" I cheered him on, impressed with how he is able to understand the pendant. Quasi nodded, "Yes, I'm going to save her." He replied determinedly before we headed off to the Court of Miracles.

After finding our way to the Court of Miracles via a secret passage in the graveyard, we manage to found her, "Esmeralda!" I called out to her as the three of us ran to Esmeralda as she turned to face us. "Quasimodo? What are you doing here?" She asked us, "Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way!" Quasi explained, "Take what you can and flee!" Phoebus added. "Well done, Captain Phoebus." A menacing voice ranged up as Dream Eaters surrounds us, forcing me to summon my Keyblade. "Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped." Frollo added as he emerges from the shadows, walking towards us. "Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me." Frollo replied as he walked past Quasi and in Esmeralda's direction, "I have you at last, you witch." He said to her before grabbing her arms and pinning them to her back. "There'll be a bonfire in the square." Frollo cooed in her ear as she struggled against him, "No. Please, Master!" Quasi pleaded, only for Frollo to scoff. "Frollo, I won't let you do this!" I shouted as I charged at him with my Keyblade at hand; only for him to just stare as he flowed with darkness. Seconds later, I heard wings flapping. Just when I turn to face the source of the sound, I was sent flying as I felt the wind abandoning my chest and I instantly hit the ground, squirming in pain as I lose consciousness.

When I woke up, everything is too quiet for my liking; I quickly got up on my feet. "No! Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Phoebus!" I called out as I frantically search the area. "He's taking her to a bonfire in the square…I gotta hurry!" I remembered before running for the city square, hoping that I'm not too late.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

After finding a secret passage in the graveyard, I was immediately greeted by Djali. Sensing that something is wrong, I mounted Fenrir and followed Djali; only for me to see a masked man locked in a cage! I dismounted Fenrir before I ran over to the cage and let him out when Fenrir begin growling, turning at the direction of where he's growling to see Dream Eaters beginning to surround us! I quickly let the man out, "Get to safety!" I ordered him, not wanting to risk a casualty. He nodded briefly before he and Djali ran off, leaving me and Fenrir to deal with the Nightmares.

Once the Dream Eaters are defeated, Djali and that man came out of hiding. "Thank you so much, young lady. The name's Clopin and I would take it that you're the "Infamous Nyra", who insulted Judge Claude Frollo." He remarked impressively, "What happened here?" I asked him. "Frollo attacked." Clopin explained, "Quasimodo, Phoebus and that kid with brown hair came a couple minutes ago to warn us. But then, the monsters that you fought off began to appear, surrounding us. Djali is the only one who managed to escape, but Frollo then took Esmeralda to a bonfire in the square." I quickly mount Fenrir. "Thanks, I'll go deal with Frollo." I told him as I rode off to the city square, hoping that I'm not too late.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

When I finally made it back to the city, I was shocked to find it on fire! As I ran towards the fire's source, the air has grown heavier with smoke and the temperature rose. When I arrived in the city square, I saw Quasimodo holding the limp Esmeralda. "Is she going to be all right?" I asked him worriedly, only to be relieved when I saw her stir a bit before opening her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo." She answered weakly, "Quasimodo, where did the creature go?" I asked him, he then looked up. "It's…it's up there." He answered as I looked up to see the Dream Eater hovering not far from the balcony, "Right." I replied before beginning to run for the cathedral. "W-wait. Wait, I'll go with you!" Quasimodo called out to me, I turned back to face him. "Thanks, but stay with her." I answered before I started to run again; only for me to stop in my tracks and thought about something. I turned back to face Quasimodo again, "Quasimodo. Did your heart have the answer?" I asked him. He nodded before I headed inside.

As I through the door, I was greeted by a Dream Eater that was being vanquished by three gargoyles. "Well! I guess… you three have this covered." I remarked, covering my astonishment of living statues. "It was a walk in the park!" the short green gargoyle replied, "How would you know? You don't have any legs." The tall silver one pointed out. "Yeah, but…Aw, gimme a break! It's just a figure of speech!" the former explained, "Both of you, pipe down. And get ready! 'Cause here come some more!" the red one scolded before turning around to see three more Dream Eaters appear, causing the gargoyles to charge towards them. I then look up to the ceiling, "It's up there." I said to myself before heading for the stairs that lead to the balcony.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

When I finally made it back to the city, I was shocked to find it on fire! As I rode Fenrir towards the fire's source, the air has grown heavier with smoke and the temperature rose. When we arrived in the city square, I saw Quasimodo holding the limp Esmeralda. "Is she all right?" I asked him worriedly, only to be relieved when I saw her stir a bit before opening her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo." She answered weakly, "Quasimodo, where did the creature go?" I asked him, he then looked up. "It's…it was up there." He answered before the Dream Eater swooped on us, "Right." I replied before urging Fenrir to pursue it. "W-wait. Wait, I'll go with you!" Quasimodo called out to me, I turned back to face him. "Thanks, but stay with Esmeralda; she needs you more than I do." I answered before stopping Fenrir and thought about something. I turned back to face Quasimodo again, "Quasi, did your heart have the answer?" I asked him. He nodded as Fenrir begin chasing the Dream Eater again, surprising me when he leap off the ground and begin flying until I remembered about his large wings. At least this way, we'll be able to catch up with the creature.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

As I climb the stairs, I heard Frollo laughing amid the fire's roar. "Yes! Let it burn. The flames will consume everything!" he said to himself as I begin to see him standing on the balcony rail, sword in hand. "You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!" Frollo said when he realizes that I'm there, "I see a sad old man with a dark heart." I countered as I get myself ready to fight. "Again, you are wrong!" Frollo threatened as he turns around, burning with darkness. "Now you will be judged, just like the rest!" It was then, that Dream Eater swooped in out of nowhere, causing Frollo to drop his sword as he fell backwards. "Judgment is mine!" he exclaimed before disappearing into the inferno. I was about to lower my guard when that young man walk up to me with someone I never imagine seeing again! "You're Ansem! Why are you here?" I questioned them, "Your best friend is never far." The young man replied coolly. Ansem then bent down to pick up Frollo's sword, "So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness." He lamented. "You could write a book about that." I challenged him, "But I embrace the darkness; and unless you hurry up and do the same, your story will end up just like his." Ansem reminded as he points the sword towards me. "I walk the road to dawn!" I defended as I summoned my Keyblade, "Still afraid of the dark, I see." The young man replied before turning around to summon a corridor of darkness, only for it to be destroyed by a ball of light. "He's not afraid of the dark." A strong feminine voice rang up before seeing that cloaked figure again, riding a Dream Eater in a form of a winged wolf. She leaped off of the Dream Eater's back and landed in front of me as the Dream Eater landed where that corridor of darkness was, bearing its fangs at Ansem and the young man. "He just couldn't stand that foul stench of yours." She added as she get into a defensive position, "And to think I have found you attractive." The young man remarked before summoning and entering another corridor of darkness to the side. Ansem dropped the sword before following the young man, briefly stopping to look back at the cloaked figure and leered. "Wait!" she called out as the corridor vanished, only to hear her growl a bit and me to notice a loose strand of black hair; long enough to realize that the cloaked figure is the mysterious black-haired girl Joshua mentioned. "Who are you?" I was beginning to ask her, "Look out!" the figure cut me off as she turned around vigorously and gestured her hand, creating a barrier around me just before a fireball hits the barrier and bounced back to the Dream Eater.

It recoiled in pain and anger as the barrier dispels. "Thanks." I replied as I got my Keyblade ready, "I wouldn't be saying "thanks" just yet." The figure answered as she climbs back atop the wolf, offering a hand. "I'll get you close enough to the creature." She explained as I grabbed her hand and mounted behind her, urging the wolf to begin running for the balcony rail and leaping into the air, flapping its large wings. The Dream Eater then performs that same attack on Phoebus, "Look out!" I warned her to urge her wolf to dodge it, but the warning wasn't fast enough and I was knocked off! As I fell, I closed my eyes and brace myself for either the burning flames or the hard impact of the ground. But I was suddenly jerked back, causing me to open my eyes. "What?" I looked back, only to astonish myself. "Wings!?" I wondered as I inspect them, the feathers are pure silvery white that gradually darkens to the purest black. "You can figure it out later!" I hear the girl called out to me, causing me to snap out of my trace in time to see that creature performing the same attack, I folded the wings to avoid it and unfurl them again. I have a feeling that I could get use to this as I get my Keyblade ready as I swoop in on the Dream Eater, now that I have an advantage that will ground this airborne Dream Eater once and for all.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

Just as Riku was about to land the final blow on the Dream Eater, a vision came up of Frollo surviving the fall and manage to attempt burning Esmeralda at stake again. I quickly summon the corridor of twilight to make it to Sora's side and gone through.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

I gently landed on the balcony with the wings dispelling in a flurry of feathers as I watch the Dream Eater fall into the inferno below, wings stripped away in the process. I turned around to thank the girl now and question her, but she was gone.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

I ran all the way back to the city square, noticing that the air have grown hot and heavy with smoke. When I arrive at the source of the fire, I saw Esmeralda being burned at the stake! "Esmeralda!" I exclaimed before seeing a flash of green as Quasimodo swooped down and untie the unconscious Esmeralda, "Way to go, Quasi!" I cheered him on as he begins ascending the cathedral's stone wall until he made it to the balcony and held her limp body up. "Sanctuary!" Quasi bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear that Esmeralda is safe. Frollo, not liking this, began walking for the cathedral. I began to chase after him when I heard something falling, causing me to summon my Keyblade before looking up to see a large Dream Eater, the same Dream Eater that have knocked me out. It twisted mid-air and smashed the wood fuelling the fire, causing me to cover my face to protect myself from pieces of burning wood coming in my direction. When the dust cleared, I realize that the wings are missing. I got my Keyblade ready to deal with the creature.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

When I made it back down to the square, I saw Phoebus in a cage. I quickly let him out, "I guess I owe you one." He remarked. "Where's Frollo now?" I asked him, "After Quasimodo claimed sanctuary for Esmeralda, Frollo went inside the cathedral." Phoebus explained. "All right." I replied before beginning to run for the cathedral. "Hey, wait! I'll go with you!" Phoebus called out to me as he caught up to me, taking out any Dream Eaters that were in our way.

When Phoebus and I made it inside, Frollo greeted us by surrounding us with fire! "Phoebus, Go! I'll deal with Frollo." I offered him. Phoebus nodded and ran out to find Quasi and Esmeralda before the ring of fire was complete. "Mark my words, young lady: For this insolence, you shall be judged; just like the rest!" Frollo threated as he points the sword he have in his hand at me, causing me to summon Fenrir and get myself ready to fight.

"The time has come for you to face the fires of Hell!" He announced before being charging towards us, Fenrir and I dodge to the side, narrowly avoiding the sword. When I recover from that attack, I suddenly felt a sharp burning pain in my leg. Looking down, I noticed that some of the darkness that has caught on my pant leg is turning into real flames! I quickly put it out, "Heal!" I called out as I raise my hand over my head as I feel the dark burn fade away. As I begin standing up, I noticed that the blade of Frollo's sword is engulfed in darkness; burning like the fire that surrounds us! "Fenrir, don't let the blade touch you!" I warned as I ran up and attacked him from behind. After hitting him a couple times, Frollo retaliated by sending a dark fireball in my direction, causing me to leap back to avoid the darkness, turned fire that hits right where I was standing. _"He's letting the darkness burn within him."_ I thought as I avoided a pillar of fire that appeared underneath me, _"How can I defeat him if I can't attack him without the risk of getting burned alive?"_ It was when I realize that there's a pattern in his attacks, "Fenrir!" I called out before mounting him, performing a barrage attack on him at all side until I leaped off and appeared above him. "You're finished!" I shouted out as I crashed down on Frollo, making him vulnerable to attack.

I repeated the same strategy procedures until the flames have finally died down, causing Frollo to flee! I pursue him, only for me to lose him. I have to find Phoebus!

* * *

_Sora's POV_

After a while, I've managed to defeat the Dream Eater. I looked around to see the whole square on fire, I looked up to the cathedral and through the haze, I can clearly see Quasimodo standing on the balcony rail with Frollo pointing a sword in his hand at him! "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch; just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you." He pointed out to Quasi, who was shocked by this revelation. "What?" "Now…I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo added as he took a swing at Quasimodo, only to miss. He fell over the rail and caught a statue, hanging on to it for his life. Esmeralda catches Quasi before he fell as well; from where I'm standing, panic began to rise inside me. "Hold on! Hold on…" she pleaded, Frollo laughed hysterically as he regain his balance on feet. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever!" Frollo said victoriously; but as he raised his sword, the statue underneath him shifted. He lost his balance and fell, catching the statue again to hang on with his life. But the statue broke off due to it being too weak to support his weight, causing him to fall into the fire and disappear with the statue in his hand. I return my gaze to the balcony in time to see Quasi slipping out of Esmeralda's grip! "Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" she begged, trying to hold on longer. But he slipped away, falling towards the inferno! "No!" But someone else caught him in time, Phoebus and… a cloaked figure? Together, they pulled him onto the balcony where he hugged them for saving his life. Esmeralda came over with a grin, relieved that Quasimodo is safe and sound. Quasi returned her smile before looking back and forth between the two, clearly seeing love in their eyes. He grabbed both their hands and places them to one another. Just before I headed inside to catch another glimpse of the cloaked figure, Esmeralda and Phoebus smiled as Quasi firmly held their hands together.

Quasi and I watched as Esmeralda and Phoebus walked out of the cathedral, hand in hand. He looked happy, but a bit lonely at the same time. I approached him from behind with the gargoyles at my side, "Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a…" I started, only to be cut off. "I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." The gargoyles and I nodded in agreement, "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." Quasi continued as we watched him walk out the cathedral's doors. After a while, I decided to stick around the cathedral and look at its unique art. "All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." I thought to myself before turning to leave, only to see that young man from Traverse Town again! "Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison…" he said in a dark voice. "You again." I announced as I ran a bit closer to him and prepare for a fight if necessary, "What are you talking about?" I asked just as a second person appeared… and he looks exactly like me; with the exception of him having black hair and golden eyes. "Even if you are not the prisoner." They said at the same time, leaving me at a loss of words; what do they mean by that? When I blinked, the hooded figure from Traverse Town remained while the other boy vanished. I wasn't hallucinating, was I? The young man then left via a corridor of darkness, leaving me with what he… or they… had just said before looking up to a decorated window to see a Keyhole appearing. I summoned my Keyblade and aimed at the Keyhole, unlocking it. _"My heart's…a prison?"_ I wondered on the lingering words as the light shines on me, taking me to the next Sleeping World.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

"Master Frollo; he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. I've let myself be afraid of how I would be vulnerable to how Frollo tell me of the outside world because of my being different from everyone else; and you help me see that, Nyra." Quasimodo told me gratefully, I lowered my head a bit. "I was…speaking from…a personal experience." I confessed to him. "I'd say you still question your abilities every now and then." Phoebus replied, Esmeralda then place her hand on my shoulder. "We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to question ourselves and keep secrets from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." She stated before smiling at me, I returned her grin.

After everyone else have left, I stay behind and think about what Esmeralda has said. But when I closed my eyes, the memory of the young man and Ansem leering at me flashed a bit before fading back into the darkness of my mind. I opened my eyes, bothered by the fact that the vision is slowly becomes a reality. "I know what I need to do." I said to myself before conjuring up a corridor of twilight to the next Sleeping World and go through.

* * *

_R__iku's POV_

After the fire have died down, I ran down to find Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus safe from harm. "Master Frollo; he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You help me see that, Nyra." Quasimodo told me gratefully, I briefly formed a fist. "I was…speaking from…personal experience." I confessed to him. "I'd say you still keep a lot locked inside." Phoebus replied, Esmeralda then crossed her arms and walked towards me. "We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." She stated before smiling at me, I returned her grin.

After everyone else have left, I stay behind and think about what Esmeralda has said. But when I closed my eyes, the memory of Ansem and that girl flashed a bit before fading back into the darkness of my mind. I opened my eyes, "I know the road my heart walks." I said to myself before seeing a Keyhole on the side of Notre Dame, I summoned my Keyblade and aimed at the Keyhole; unlocking it. I looked around one last time before summoning my new wings and fly through to the next Sleeping World.

* * *

_Normal POV (Flashback)_

"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" the teenage boy asked, causing a fire-red haired man to pause. "What?" he asked. "You made us a promise." Roxas answered, confusing him even more. "I did?" The fiery redhead asked, "That you'd always be there… to bring us back." The Keyblade Wielder reminded. "Yeah…" Axel smiled at the sun, remembering the promise. The blond haired boy turned to look at his friend, "Got it memorized?" he asked, doing Axel's trademark posture before disappearing. Axel chuckled when Roxas asked him his signature question, "Best friends forever." He smiled.

* * *

_Lea's POV_

As I stirred awake, I became aware of the surrounding. "Where…What happened to me?" I wondered as I got up on my feet, a bit unsteady on my feet. "Roxas?" I remembered as I looked around, feeling that this place seems…familiar. I turned to see the reflection of a man with red hair wearing a black coat on the window to my right, "That's me." I recognized, thinking that I'm Axel. I looked to my left to see four men, two of them are beginning to stir. The memories are coming back to me, "Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo…" I looked back at my reflection and realize that something is missing. I step closer and brought my hand up to see that the markings I had when I was a Nobody are gone, "We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and… Isa?" I realized as I watch Aeleus stumble a bit from the reflection before dawning that both Braig and Isa are still missing.


End file.
